


Fall

by Johnlockforthewin



Series: Loki's Poems [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki Feels, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in Loki's mind during and after the fall?</p><p> </p><p>I actually wrote this first, but whatever.</p><p>^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

When you fall.  
It never ends.   
I see nothing in this endless black. So dark I begin to forget what it was to see. 

And it goes on.   
On and on, until everything starts to fade.

I begin to think that this unending night might be all there ever was.  
And all the rest just an illusion crafted in my mind to keep myself from going mad. 

The silence is deafening.  
I cannot remember the sounds I once cherished.

The sheer emptiness is heavy.  
The absolute nothing I can't even feel eats at me.  
There is no wind.  
I am weightless.  
I am nothing.  
There is no part of me left.  
I lose sense of my skin.  
Forget that there is a boundary between me and the dark.   
And it crawls under my thoughts until nothing is real but the fall and the darkness.

I am truly one with them.  
There is no self anymore, only these two constants.

And when it ends...   
When it ends, and another living being touches me – I am grateful for the pain.   
Because it is a feeling, and it makes me real once again.


End file.
